Juntos
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, él había cambiado, y ahora ambos tenían un secreto que guardar. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Banda escogida: Muse.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la fabulosa J.K Rowling. **Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" de el foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**

* * *

><p>-¿Que dijiste?- rugió molesto, a su lado Pansy se echó de un saltó hacía atrás, enojada, era la única que sabía el secreto.<p>

-Fuera de control- repitió- estás fuera de control

El simplemente la ignoro, eso era lo que él hacía, desde que había acabado la guerra había aprendido a aislarse dentro de sí, a ignorar, a pretender no oír lo que la sociedad mágica opinaba de él y su familia.

Hacía años que sentía como dentro de sí eso que Pansy llamaba una "estúpida obsesión por la sangre sucia" parecía crecer. Él lo había negado, una y otra vez, pero aún así ella lo había descubierto.

Se levantó del Gran comedor, hastiado, a la vez que su amiga, negaba con la cabeza a la vez oía distraídamente la aburrida conversación de Goyle y Blaise sobre los deberes de herbología.

**"-Creo que me estoy ahogando- pensó- asfixiando- **a la vez que miraba a la mesa de Griffindor, donde Hermione miraba con tristeza como Ron, en vez de escucharla engullía cuanto podía de la mesa, salpicando el libro que la misma sostenía en sus manos**- quiero romper este hechizo que has creado.**

La había observado durante semanas, había visto como esta, frustrada, todas las tardes se dirigía al antiguo pasillo en el que había estado la sala de menesteres, como esta se sentaba junto a la ventana con un libro en el regazo. Había observado como esta siempre estaba a un paso de decirle a Weasley que terminaban, pero nunca lo decía, y Draco se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué. Ella había sido un rompecabezas para él, durante años, y solo había podido enfrentarla insultándola y humillándola, porque eso era lo que el mundo había esperado de él, de Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso sangre pura que odiaba a los hijos de Muggles.

Y ese pasillo se había convertido en una especie de refugio para ella, para él, aún recordaba el día en que se atrevió a hablarle sin un insulto de por medio, sin burlarse. Ella había estado llorando por Weasley, le había preguntado si la había seguido solo para reírse de ella.

-**Esta vida podría ser la última- **le había dicho él- y es demasiado buena para que te la pases llorando por él.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- había estallado, el se había quedado en silencio, se había quedado con ella allí, hasta la medianoche, y así había sido por días, en los que una fuerza mayor que el mismo lo llevaba a aquel pasillo todas las tardes. Una especie de camaradería se había formado entre ambos, él había cambiado luego de la guerra, y ella también.

No había vuelto a verla llorar desde ese día.

Los días habían pasado para ambos, compartiendo aquella secreta amistad que parecía haberse formado entre los dos. Sin embargo una noche ella se había decidido a preguntarle a Malfoy por qué hacía aquello, por qué todas las noches se quedaba con ella, por qué todo rastro de crueldad o ironía parecía desaparecer de él en aquellas horas que pasaban juntos.

-Malfoy- le había preguntado- ¿por qué haces esto?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo ella con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro- ¿por qué estas aquí conmigo todas las noches?

En ese momento el se había decidido, sabía que era estúpido, que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero aún así lo había dicho.

-**Tu electrificas mi vida- **le había dicho- **Tu eres mi musa-**

-¿Es una especie de broma cruel?- preguntó en un susurro, se levantó, enojada.

-Te amo- le había dicho agarrándola del brazo, ella se había quedado muda, congelada, él se había acercado, lentamente, y la había besado, sus labios eran suaves, dulces, y el los había devorado lentamente, disfrutando del fruto prohibido con el que había soñado durante años, desde que la había visto por primera vez, en el expreso a Hogwarts, en ese momento la había odiado, pero también la había amado.

Para su sorpresa ella también le había devuelto el beso, ambos, conectándose, como almas que se habían buscado desde hacía años y juntos eran perfectos, juntos se complementaban.

-**Todo acerca de ti es tan fácil de amar- **le había dicho, ella había sonreído, con aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Harry, a Ron. Sintiendo como se le sonrosaban las mejillas, ella contemplo el suelo, como si este fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Desde que él la había acompañado en aquel lugar no había podido evitar sentirse cómoda con él, sentirse segura, sentirse... querida.

Se habían quedado en silencio, como todas las otras noches, mirándose, besándose, ella son corazón a punto de explotar, y el, dichoso.

Desde entonces todas las noches habían sido iguales para ellos, todas las noches, encontrándose en el oscuro pasillo, confortándose, compartiendo un secreto que los hacía igual de felices a ambos.

-No sé por qué hacemos esto- dijo ella un día, con tristeza- no tenemos futuro- ella lo miro a los ojos, con la valentía y la fuerza características de un Griffindor- te quiero pero... se realista, no podemos estar juntos, no hay un futuro aquí.

El no supo que contestarle, a la vez que ella con una última mirada se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Era un idiota, había sido un idiota por haberla dejado irse. Ella no había vuelto a aquel pasillo, había terminado con Ron, el cuál parecía feliz con la situación de que volvieran a ser amigos. No había podido volver a hablar con ella, siempre estaba con Harry o Ron, aunque siempre encontraba su mirada.<p>

- Es mejor así- le dijo Pansy- ella tiene razón, no tienes un futuro junto a ella- ambos estaban en un pasillo, a la vez que Hermione y Harry iban hacia clases, sus miradas se encontraron- piensa en lo que diría la gente...

Su puño choco directo con la ventana, que se rompió, haciendo que todos en el pasillo miraran la escena, Pansy se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida. La mano de Draco sangraba, y los cristales rotos estaban regados por el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- le chilló- ven déjame ver tu mano.

-**Déjame solo- **se miró la mano- **no es nada serio.**

-¿Nada serio?- chilló.

-Iré a la enfermería- dijo, alejándose de allí, sintiendo la mirada de Hermione clavada en él, en los vidrios ensangrentados cubriendo el suelo. Con un nudo en la garganta siguió caminando junto a Harry, que la miraba preocupado.

Lo extrañaba, odiaba admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba, sabía que lo suyo había sido algo fugaz, algo que la noche se había llevado, un recuerdo que ambos conservarían, pero nada más, con tristeza apretó los dientes, sabiendo que era lo mejor, para los dos, aparentar que aquellas noches nunca habían sucedido.

-Sabes- dijo Harry distraídamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro- te seguí una noche- no paraba de preguntarme a donde ibas después de la cena, así que un día cogí la capa de invisibilidad y te seguí- ella sintió como se le detenía el corazón- fue una sorpresa ver allí a Malfoy, pensé que de seguro era una coincidencia, intercambiarían un par de palabras hoscas y el seguiría su camino- sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su amiga- cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que realmente sucedía- ella se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Harry yo...

-No necesitas explicarme nada- dijo él con una sonrisa- sabía que tu y Ron no durarían mucho, tu paciencia tiene un límite- ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro- no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto- ella lo tomo del brazo y sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, Malfoy y yo ya no tenemos un secreto que ocultar.

* * *

><p>Había llegado al colmo de la paciencia, ya fuera porque Pansy se la hubiera pasado regañándolo por el corte en la mano o por el castigo que le habían impuesto. Aquellas cosas solo habían influido a su frustración.<p>

Sabía que aquella noche no la encontraría allí, sabía que era una locura, sabía que ella tenía razón "juntos no tenían un futuro" no le importaba, construiría uno si era necesario.

La vio salir del gran comedor, cargando su bolso, e inmediatamente se levanto de su mesa, Pansy lo agarro por la manga de la túnica, sabiendo lo que él iba a hacer.

-¿Draco qué haces? piensa en...

-No me importa- dijo, y camino hacia las puertas, seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Hermione- le dijo, ella se volteó, lentamente, sorprendida.

-Draco...- no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, interrumpió sus palabras con un besos, a sus espaldas llegaron Pansy y Harry, este último negando con la cabeza a la vez que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué haces?- le soltó Pansy- ¡haz algo Potter!

-Shhh- en la hizo callar, a lo que ella, sorprendida contemplo la situación.

-¿Tu... sabias de esto?

-Obviamente Parkinson- el la miro a los ojos- si no lo hubiera sabido tu amigo probablemente estaría muerto en este presido instante.

-¿Que te sucede?- soltó Hermione, alejándolo de si- tu sabes que es imposible, nosotros no...

-No me importa nada de eso.

-No tenemos oportunidad, la sociedad...

-No me importa lo que dirán- soltó el **-Puedo sentir que mi mundo está mal, puedo sentir que mi vida está mal, puedo sentir que mi alma está mal- **poso su mano en la mejilla de ella- solo tú haces que todo esté bien.

-Estás loco- le soltó ella, tratando de no sonreír.

**-Tú me enfermas- dijo el- porque te adoro demasiado.**

Ella contuvo el aliento. Pensando en lo que sucedería desde ese momento en adelante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No podría estar más seguro de esto.

* * *

><p>Juntos bajaron del tren, la gente ya casi no los miraba como en un principio, se habían acostumbrado a ver a la heroína de guerra y a un ex mortífago juntos. Todos se habían acostumbrado... menos Ron que aún parecía un poco molesto por la situación, pero aún así cerraba la boca y procuraba no opinar sobre la relación de su amiga, ni de que Ginny y Harry iban por el mismo camino y se pasaban el día entero juntos.<p>

Hermione vio como a lo lejos, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se acercaban a ellos, sabía que Draco a les había dicho de lo suyo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago. Él le dio un suave apretón de mano.

-Tranquila- ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y él se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo- **Juntos somos invencibles**

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la misma.

-Si, juntos- dijo, y avanzaron entre la multitutud.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

1-Animals: Out of control, you're out of control.

2-Time is running out: I think i'm drowning, asphyxiated, i wanna brake this spell thaht you've created.

3-Blackout: This life could be the last.

4-Starlight: You electrify my life.

5-I belong to you: You are my muse.

6-Bliss: Everything about you is so easy to love.

7-Cave: Leave me alone, it's nothing serious.

8-Falling away with you: I can feel my world crumbling, I can feel my life crumbling, I can feel my soul crumbling away.

9- Space dementia: You make me sick, cause i adore you so.

10- Invincible: Together we're invincible.


End file.
